Prank Masters
by 3picDragonBall
Summary: This is no typical battle. This is the battle of the pranks! Who shall gain the title 'Prank Master? Will it be Team Maka or Team Blackstar? My first Soul Eater FanFic! :]


**Hey, this is 3picDragonBall. o_o I haven't come around to writing any FanFictions of other animes so far, but I'm working on it. This is my first ever Soul Eater FanFiction, so sorry if I haven't captured personalities right or spell something wrong because I watched the Japanese subtitles version. xD So please, enjoy this story that's all about the laughs! =]**

* * *

Grabbing Kid and Soul by their collars, Blackstar marched into the bathroom, hiding his face with the collar of his shirt. The two boys didn't resist, instead they made small talk.

"So, nice weather we have today," Soul said.

"Agreed," Kid replied, nodding.

Finally, Blackstar shoved them all into a bathroom stall –one of the small ones –and slid the lock so it would stay locked. Then, he turned around and rubbed his hands together as if he was cold or he had an evil plan up his sleeve.

"So, I bet you know why I brought you here," Blackstar said, but his voice was muffled by the clothing over his mouth.

Kid and Soul looked at each other and then back at Blackstar, shaking their heads. Blackstar sweat-dropped, but kept his triumphant smirk on.

"Okay. . . Awkward . . ." Blackstar muttered as he brushed the drop of sweat off his forehead. "Well, we have to team up against Maka."

Soul raised an eyebrow, wondering why Blackstar was going against his master. He shoved his hands into his pockets nonchalantly and listened to what else the blue-haired boy had to say.

"Why? Because she gets better grades than you?" Kid asked as he checked his nails for imperfection. "There's no possible way for **that **to happen."

Blackstar growled.

Soul and Kid chuckled and high-fived.

"We have to team up before she pranks us all! This is war!" Blackstar said seriously, with a death glare. Kid stared at Blackstar, wide-eyed, but then burst out laughing and waving the stupidity off.

"Prank? Maka? This makes no such sense!" Kid said, laughing out loud. Soul didn't say anything, by moved his eyes and watched the other two. "Let's just go, Soul. Blackstar is just wasting our time." Kid reached for the lock with his ringed fingers, but Blackstar slapped it away.

"Are you stupid, you Baka? Look what she did to me!" Blackstar exclaimed as he pulled down his collar. Under his nose and just above his top lip was a squiggly line of permanent marker, supposedly a mustache.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Blackstar groaned and hid his face once again. "Now do you see? We'll be in big trouble if we aren't in an alliance! Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz have already united with Maka!" Blackstar shouted, but Kid and Soul continued to laugh. Soul took his foot down from the toilet seat and Kid unlocked the stall door.

"Sorry, Blackstar, but I don't think a straight-A student would have time for pranks," Soul said. "It's more of something you'd do." Soul walked out of the stall and out to the hallways of Death Weapon Meister Academy.

"Agreed," Kid said. His tone was almost like he wasn't even interested in anything, which his wasn't. "I have no time for childish games, Blackstar. I am the Shinigami's son, I have duties to fulfill. If Liz and Patty are really in this, I shall talk to them." With that, Kid left the bathroom too.

"YOU'LL SEE! I HOPE MAKA PRANKS YOU HARD CORE!" Blackstar called after them. He stuck his tongue out, but no one could see it since half of his face was hidden. "This is the first time I want Maka to prank someone on my team, though they aren't, but they will. Hahahahaha! And I shall be called the Prank Master! Yahoo!" Blackstar walked to the sink, heart beating with excitement, and turned on the faucet.

He used his index finger and started scrubbing under his nose.

Later that night, Tsubaki snuck into Kid's room with a jar of black paint and a paintbrush. Will stealth –which Blackstar DOESN'T have –Tsubaki tip-toed alongside Kid's bed. She didn't have to worry about Liz and Patty catching her in the act because they were in this too! They both were at Soul's with rainbow hair dye ready for action.

Gently, Tsubaki used the paint and covered Kid's white stripes. He rolled over, snoring and left a trail of paint on his white pillows.

"Whoops," Tsubaki said. She closed the jar of paint and snuck out of the room.

"Patty, let's get this show on the road!" Liz said with an evil grin. She held up the rainbow dye.

Patty nodded with so much enthusiasm, like a child.

The Thompson sisters entered Soul's room where he was sleeping soundly. A snot bubble grew and shrank as Soul breathed in and out.

"Ooh," Patty said as she stared at the snot bubble. With a finger, she popped it and giggled. Soul grimaced.

Liz nearly jumped, but forced herself to stay calm.

_Okay, okay, Liz. You can do this! You can do this! Maka assigned this! C'mon! You can do this! _

That was the only thing that raced through her mind as she and Patty used their beauty skills to cleanly dye Soul's white hair into rainbow. Sneakily, they left without a trace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Soul screamed as he looked at himself in the mirror. This morning, he didn't need anything to wake him up except his _ugly _reflection. His hand went through his fully-dyed hair. Maka peeked in the bathroom and held up a victory sign and giggled.

"Nice look, Soul. I like it!" Maka said teasingly and quickly left.

Gripping his hair, Soul reconsidered joining Blackstar's alliance. In his room, Soul picked up a sweatshirt that had a hood that could conceal his new hair.

"Oh my gosh! Liz, Patty, you must see this beauty!" Kid cooed with googly eyes. His reflection was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"What is it?!" Snapped Liz. She was low on sleep from the prank both Patty and Liz conducted. Her eyes were half-closed.

"My white stripes are gone!" Kid exclaimed. He was holding his face and swaying side to side with big, bulgy eyes.

"Okay . . ?" Liz said. Had Maka's plan backfired?

"You know what this means right?"

"Sure . . ."

"I'M FINALLY SYMMETRICAL! I AM BEAUTIFUL! I AM PERFECT!" Kid shouted to the world as he twirled around in the bathroom.

Liz sweat-dropped and her eye twitched.

Kid closed and locked the door to take his morning shower. Before, he checked if he had finished folding his toilet paper and he had. He did a happy dance as he turned on the shower and washed his symmetrical hair. Once he put on his suit, he checked his reflection again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

Outside the bathroom, Liz and Patty burst out laughing.

At the beginning of class, Kid stomped in with steam coming out of his ears. He crossed his arms and sat down at his seat. Soul's head was rested on his arms, hiding his face _and _hair. The only person who wasn't there was Blackstar.

"I should've taken pictures!" Maka said through laughs, but it didn't come out so clear. "That's what Blackstar and whoever allies with him gets!"

Soul growled.

Kid growled.

Blackstar entered the room, covered in red dots.

Mr. Stein grimaced.

"What happened to you?" he asked as Blackstar took a seat quietly. Quietly.

He sat right between Soul and Kid.

"What happened?" they both asked, chuckling and forgetting about what happened to them.

"Bed bugs," he replied, he looked straight at the board as if he were paying attention.

"Why are you so quiet?" Mr. Stein asked Blackstar, all of a sudden interested. He twisted his screw.

"I can't move. Bed bugs," he said.

"Bed bugs?" Maka asked.

Stiffly, Blackstar turned his head in the direction on Maka's voice.

"Yes!"

Giggles flooded the classroom.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Blackstar asked.

Quickly, Kid and Soul nodded.

"Then let the prank wars begin!"


End file.
